


stuck

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cats, Cora the cat (OC), Drabble, Gen, Soft Focus Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sometimes, Cora gets lost.word prompt: Law & Cora (the cat not the human man) + stuck
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	stuck

Law had misplaced his cat.

One might think that would be difficult. She _was_ a living, breathing creature, after all. But Cora, being blind, had a tendency to get turned around and lose her way. It was up to Law to rescue her when that happened.

He checked all the usual spots: in the closet, under the bed, behind the couch. She rarely went into the kitchen unless it was feeding time, but he checked it anyway.

He was ready to give up when a distinct _‘meow’_ made him jump. He looked up to find Cora perched atop the refrigerator.


End file.
